


The girl behind the woman

by Jo_Heda



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Delphine Cormier-centric, Delphine is such a complex character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Self-Harm, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Heda/pseuds/Jo_Heda
Summary: Delphine is one of the most complex charachter on the show. I really love her and I hope we’ll find out something more about her past in the 5th season. The scene with Shay is really fascinating and I keep thinking about it. It’s not a long ff but I hope you like it anyway.





	

_“You know, when I was at boarding school, there was a girl I knew… very well”_

Delphine’s voice is light but firm, it’s almost ipnotic while she is telling the story. She is sitting on the edge of the bathtube, her clothes are dark and elegant, her golden and straight hair frames her face.

In her hands there is the razor blade which she took from her shoe just before. On her lips a little smile that doesn’t show any joy, maybe regret. Her eyes are looking Shay but her gaze is far away, lost in the memories that come to life with her words.

_“She attempted suicide.”_

Her words are sharp. The woman’s tone doesn’t change at all. A simple sentence which takes threatening shades.

Delphine’s eyes don’t look away from Shay’s while she keeps telling her story. But in her mind the pictures of that girl come back. The fake joy she used to show while the void was growing inside her. Her empty eyes and the thin lips slightly opened while the blood was flowing, turning the water red.

_“She slit her wrists in a bathtube…”_

The hidden threat takes shape, it’s underlined by the water drops which fall in the already full bathtube. The French woman is looking down now, her head tilted, the fingers touching the razor blade, turning it again and again.

Shay stays quiet and still listening the story. Like a catch in front of its predator when it understands there isn’t a way out. In her mind, the fear is accompanied with a dangerous attraction for the woman’s voice. The French accent, the light and ipnotic tone make her listen even when her body screams her to run.

_“But it wasn’t enough”_

Her head rises when she says that words. Her eyes look at Shay again and a suspect takes shape in her mind, making the story darker.

Delphine is still holding the razor blade, without hurting herself. The cold calm of her voice makes the suspect more real. Shay doesn’t ask anything and she hides that thought in her mind.

_“She should have cut the metatarsal arteries on the top of her feet too.”_

Despite the strength of her words, a glimpse of regret seems to hide in the sentence. Maybe an hidden criticism for the failure because of the laking of medical knowledge.

Delphine’s eyes look at Shay without any hesitation but they see someone else. A lonely girl. Dark clothes and her fingers holding a razor blade. They see her empty eyes staring at nothing and the blood dripping from her wrists. Thin lines soaking white skin and mixing with cold water.

Before her eyelids cover her tired eyes, Delphine met her gaze. The same gaze that years ago, when she looked at the mirror, stared back at her.

The spell ends, Shay’s voice brakes the silence, cracking because of the fear that was exploding inside her. Delphine looks at her from the high, emotionless, she asks question the other says she can’t answer.

The vibration of her cellphone distracts her from the blonde’s sighs. Cosima’s name shakes her, cracking her mask. Her voice changes when she answers the phone. The cold tone becomes worried. The fear that something could happen to her makes her brake the act.

Cosima’s words are unexpected. Without saying anything she puts her phone down and she turns around. She looks at the young woman on the couch who keeps criying. The razor blade is still in her hand. The cold metal against her fingertips is a constant reminder.

Her eyes look at her wrists. The invisible scars are visible again but they’re gone as soon as she closes her eyes and she opens them again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a few months ago after the end of the last season. English is not my first language.


End file.
